


The Circle

by KingErix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Scott McCall, BAMF Stiles, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nemeton, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Scott McCall, Rare Pairings, Rebirth, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Slightly Out Of Character, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: Long ago they had build a empire. A Paradise for their kind. All they build was destroyed by human kind...Now they are back. The Circle must create a new empire, fight against their enemies, human or otherwise. All while preparing to fight the incoming Darkness.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Corporal Rhys (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 48
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my new fic. Hope you'll like it. I would like to day that English is not my first language, so if you see anything from, please let me know on the comments.

The night was bleak, dark clouds hanged over a small town in Texas. In the normally silent town one could hear the screams of pain and despair, voices pleading for mercy before they were snuffed out forever.

This all was happening at the medical facility at the edge of the town. If one would to enter the place now, instead of the sterilized ambient with modern architecture, they would find destroyed columns, broken glass, bodies all around, blood splashed around the dead.

In the center of the facility was the only living person in the facility, but perhaps living was a exaggeration, for he was both alive and dead at the same time. He wore all black including a face mask that had no eyes or mouth, his dark long hair floated around him as if he was underwater as he rages on.

“Dammit!” He screamed one last time as he send a burst of power strong enough to destroy a entire wall. “Another dead lead…” He took a calming breath and stood straighter. “It’s okay, you may try to hide as much as you like, but I’ll find. And when I do, I will have my revenge!”

Fire surged around him, devouring the laboratories. It followed him until he left the facility, the whole place going up in flames.

**_— X —_ **

The Nemeton could feel darkness coming, a darkness stronger than any he has ever seen before. 

It’s been generations now that darkness has been trying to consume the land. Since the Nemeton was poisoned and cut, losing it’s ability to protect itself. In the past it had the Hale pack to defend it but now that the worst of the darkness is coming the pack was no more. 

It has been using illusions and compulsions to mislead the darkness but it would not be long before it arrived.

With no other option the Nemeton let out a cry, pleading for the original creators to come and help. Pleading to be saved.

The cry echoed in the night, but only the supernatural was able to hear it. The anguish filled cry went even farther than just Beacon Hills. No one knew what it meant though, no one but seven people. 

_‘Progenitors…'_ Reverberated on their minds. Changing not only their destines, but the destiny of Beacon Hills and the whole supernatural community.

**_— X —_ **

The night was dark and the forest was silent. No animal got close to the heart of forest, they could feel something otherworldly was about to happen.

A twig snaps under the foot of a person who wasn’t there seconds before, he walked with confidence, like he owned the place, he reached the stump and sneered.

“Whoever did this to you, if they’re still alive I’m gonna make sure they pay.” He hissed hands almost touching the stump, but he didn’t. He retreated his hand and walked backwards to wait for the other.

It was very confusing for him, one moment he was Jackson Whittemore – A normal high school jock – the next he hears the angst call. In the blink of an eye, something in his mind clicked and he was reminded of his past life, of who he really was.

“Didn’t expected you to be the first to arrive, Judas.” Came the smooth voice from his side, he turned to the forest and hissed.

“That answer it. I was just wondering about the stench of weakness in the air and he you are.” Judas smirked, ‘Not Judas anymore.’ he had to remind himself. He was Jackson now.

“As funny as ever, it’s nice to have you back. It was all so quiet after they burned you to ashes.” The voice retorted mockingly, out of the shadows came Scott McCall.

“Judas, Fenrir. I hope you’re not fighting already. We just awoke.” Their bickering was interrupted by another voice, out of the shadows came Lydia Martin.

“Not Judas or Fenrir. It would be better if we used our new names even in private.” Said Mieczyslaw, appearing out of thin air, startling the three.

“Goddammit Mieczyslaw!” Jackson hissed, glaring at him.

“Stiles.”

“The others are coming.” Lydia announced before they could start a brawl.

He was write, soon another three arrived at the clearing.

“Danny welcome back! I’m afraid I don’t know the name of this reincarnation of you two.”  
The two in question rolled their eyes.

“Kira Yukimura.” The girl inclined her head in acknowledging the others. Her image flickered briefly. “I’m not in Beacon right now, had to Astral Project myself here.”

“You are looking at Deputy Jordan Parrish, new in town.”

The five introduce themselves with smiles.  
“You’re gonna one of my father deputies? that’s awesome…”

“Stiles! We’re here for a reason.” Lydia interrupted him before he let his mouth run out.

“Right. Sure. Let’s do this.”

The seven formed a circles surrounding the Nemeton, Stiles looked at each of them, once they nodded to him he started.

“ _Guardians of the World. Gateway of Magic. Singer of the endless song. Your creators are calling. Answer to out call. The Nemeton. The Tree of Life. The formed God. Answer to our call.”_ He chanted, voice loud and powerful.

Light shine above the stump, a ball of light emanating magic and goodness. It changed until it appeared to be a child made of light.

 _'Progenitors… You came!’_ The Nemeton voice spoke in their head.

“We’ve heard your call. Why would you break the eternal cycle of rebirth and retrieve memories that should have been long forgotten?!” Jackson asked, causing the avatar of the Nemeton to turn to him.

‘ _Father of the Night… It was needed_.’ 

“Why?” The Nemeton turned to Scott.

_'Terrible… Terrible Darkness… Child of the Moon… Terrible Darkness.’_

“This isn’t getting us nowhere.” Lydia whispered annoyed.

“Can you show us?” 

The avatar turned to Stiles and paused before nodding. _‘Yes… Prince of Magic… I_ _can.'_

Stiles nodded and got closer to the stump, he touched the tree and was immediately attacked by a terrible feeling of despair. Such a consuming darkness. Overwhelming. He hasn’t felt anything like this since the Circle was firstly formed to combat the God-Emperor. 

His connection with the Nemeton was forcible cut. He looked frantically and saw that Scott had pulled him from the stump, looking worried.

“What the hell Stiles?!” Came Jackson annoying voice.

“Are you okay? You are shaking.” Scott asked him, brows furrowed.

“Fine, I… I just hadn’t felt anything like this since the God-Emperor.”

This caused everyone to hiss and scowl.  
“Impossible, we killed that bastard!” Jackson cried out, starting to pace.

“I’m not saying is him, just that it feels like him.” Stiles interrupted Jackson’s freak out. “And whatever it is… I would say is almost as powerful as that monster.”

“If that was supposed to calm us down Stiles, it really isn’t working!” Jordan scowled while Kira cursed in different languages.

Scott turned to them and growled, “Stop acting like it’s his fault!”

“No one is blaming him Scott,” Said Danny soothingly. Trying to calm everyone before they start fighting like in the old days. “We just passed through a lot with the God-Emperor.”

“Now is not the time for this.” Stiles spoke out, standing from the ground. He gave Scott a grateful smile before he turned to the other. “The important is how he are going to face this enemy.”

“What do you mean? We are the strongest of our kinds.” Jackson scoffed at Stiles worries and just to prove a point he punched the tree close to him, completely destroying the trunk.

He smiled smug at his own strength as he watched as the tree fell, the others however were far from impressed. Stiles openly rolls his eyes at Jackson’s narcissism. 

“What I do mean Jackson,” Stiles raises his voice to bring the smirking boy back to reality, “was that there was a lot more to us than what we are now. We were Kings in our own rights, rulers over hundreds of our kinds. Even Danny who ruled over the smaller group of us had hundreds of Lamias in his nest.”

“We are alone…” Jackson whispered to himself as it really hit him.

“We do it together.” Lydia strong voice cut through the gloom mood. “When we began this circle we were just as alone as now. We can do it again.”

Stiles had to smile, Lydia always knew what to say. He looked around and saw that he was not the only one smiling.

“Look is late. I have to work tomorrow, the rest of us have school and Kira has to find a way to get her parents to move to Beacon Hills. We should go home for now.”

“Jordan is right. Stiles after school tomorrow we will come here, put some protective wards, perhaps start the healing of the Nemeton.” Lydia suggested – Ordered.

With a few parting words all of them went on their ways. Stiles and Scott were the last two there. Stiles was reluctant to leave the Nemeton without protection even for a day

“Let’s go home Stiles, the Nemeton will be fine until tomorrow.” Scott called Stiles, extending his hand.

Stiles started at Scott for a moment before smiling and taking his hand, his smile turn mischievously the moment their hands touch.

Scott stumbled as the scenery changes, from the Nemeton to the backyard of Stiles house. He should have know Stiles was going to teleport them. He glare at the mage who laughter at him.

The werewolf growled and pounced at Stiles, smashing their lips together.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered.

“So did I... My moon.” Stiles bump the nosed together, holding Scott close to him. “You should go.” He whispers sadly.

“If you think I’m leaving you for even a moment you are kidding yourself.” Scott growled sending shivers down Stiles spine.

The scenery changes once again, this time they appeared at Stiles' room.

They bare themselves and lay on the bed. They didn’t do anything but cuddle and kiss, basking in each other presence before they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mieczyslaw = Stiles  
> Fenrir = Scott  
> I hope the use of both names in the chapter is not confusing.

_**Boom!** The walls shook under the assault. Fenrir could see large balls of fire being catapulted in the direction of the castle, the wards long gone._

_Somehow the humans knew when to attack, the whole coven had their magic sealed in this sacred day for purification, even Mieczyslaw – The Supreme Leader of the coven. – had his magic sealed. To make matters worse an unnatural eclipse was making the werewolves powerless, if Fenrir didn’t know better he would think the Gods were conspiring against them._

_“Silence!” Fenrir raised his voice and the hall went silent, it was not something Fenrir normally did. “As you all realized by now, we are defenseless and under attack…” He was interrupted by the whole castle shaking violently._

_“Moon Palace's walls are being destroyed as we speak. There is not time to stand idle! Mieczyslaw will guide the pregnant and the children to the emergency portal, all able man and woman will take to the sword and delay the enemy!” Fenrir could see that Mieczyslaw was about to protest being send away with the children, “GO!”_

_Mieczyslaw waited until everyone went to prepare to approach him. “What do you think you are doing?” He asks, arms flailing in frustration._

_“I need you to protect the children.” He answers, not looking at Mieczyslaw honey eyes._

_“And that’s going to go so very well… When my powers are sealed!” He raises his voice, it hurt him that Fenrir wanted to send him away._

_“I know okay!” He roared, still not looking at Mieczyslaw. “I know…”_

_“Everything we build is falling apart… Moon Palace is being destroyed as we speak…”_

_Mieczyslaw cups Fenrir cheeks forcing the werewolves to look at him, the man was tearing up. “And you want to send me away, for me to abandon you.”_

_“Mieczyslaw… you’re my moon, my stars… my everything. I can’t lose you.” Tears were sliding down Fenrir's face, he knew they had lost and he wanted Mieczyslaw to live._

_“You won’t. I’m yours, you’re mine. Forever.”_

_He pulled Fenrir in a desperate kiss, all their emotions could be felt in the kiss, all their hopes and unfulfilled dreams. Yet, once they parted Fenrir face was that of a stone._

_“Go!” He said, eyes bright red._

_It was a flurry of activity, Fenrir was at the front with the fighters ready to defend the great hall while Mieczyslaw lead the children and the pregnant to the portal._

_Fenrir fought with tooth and nails. He slashed and parried, defended and countered. The Alpha had already killed at least two dozens of the humans, he may not have his werewolf powers but he was still stronger than any normal human, with powerful bulging muscles and incredible reflexes._

_In a moment of distraction Fenrir was not able to dodge a sword, he closed his eyes expecting the sharp blade to end his life, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the human puking blood, behind him was Mieczyslaw, sword in hand and a teary smile on his face._

_“What?!”_

_“Forever Fenrir. Forever!”_

_They fought, they bleed, they gave their all to protect what they build. And, by the of the longest night of their lives… they fell._

Stiles lurched forwards, awaking with a silent scream.

With his hand holding his head, he tried to hold his tears, there was no point in crying now, they were alive, they were health, and they were together.

Stiles looked down at his sleeping wolf, it was so strange, Stiles looked the same as he did in his last life, so did Lydia and Jackson, but the rest of the Circle all had different appearances. Fenrir was once of the tallest men in the world – Over seven feet tall –, extremely muscular, with a skin as pale as snow even though he expended long periods of time under the sun, he had a common but handsome face, all which was complimented by his perpetually red eyes. Scott however, was hardly what one would call tall, his height was average for someone his age, Stiles himself was taller than him, he had no muscles to account for – Though Stiles knew this was going to change quickly now that his Werewolf nature has waken –, he sported a most beautiful olive skin tone, his face was not common at all, but just as handsome – Stiles loved his crooked jaw, it was such a charm – and his eyes were gorgeous brown ones.

He loved Scott just like he loved Fenrir, and no changes on his body could ever change that.

Stiles eyes strayed south, to Scott’s morning wood. He couldn’t stop himself from smirking, that piece was just as monstrously big as it was on their past life.

Stiles debated with himself if he should wake Scott with a blowjob, or with breakfast.

Ultimately he decided to head down and do some breakfast, he was hungry and he was sure that when Scott wakes he will be as hungry as a wolf. Besides he would hate for his father to catch them going at it, before they had the opportunity to tell their parents about their relationship.

He decided to go all out, now that he had his magic back there was no need to worry about his father health, he made sure to pour his magic into the food as he made it, so instead of being unhealthy it would help his father metabolism and increase his energy. Magic was so useful. For breakfast there was bacon, pancakes, syrup, orange juice and eggs. He made a lot, but Scott needed all the food that he could get now that he was a werewolf.

Just as he finished he felt arms surrounding him, “I’ve missed you in bed.” Scott pressed himself to his back, his nose nuzzling Stiles neck and his manhood poking Stiles ass.

“Woke from a nightmare. Decided to make breakfast… can you call your mom, I want our parents to know about us as soon as possible.

“Sure.” Scott huffed and kissed Stiles neck before going to the phone.

While Scott called his mom Stiles put the table with four plates, he spelled the food so it would stay warm no matter how long they had to wait.

“She should be here in five minutes.” Scott said, sitting and taking the fork, he was going straight to the bacon if Stiles didn’t slap his hand away.

“Manners Scott, wait for your mom to arrive.” Stiles said, before sending a magical double of himself to wake the Sheriff.

Scott whined, flashing his pup eyes to him but Stiles was a expert in ignoring them.

“So… what was this nightmare about?”

“… Our deaths.” Stiles said solemnly.

Scott hold on his fork was so tight that for a moment Stiles was afraid that the fork was going to snap, but Scott regained control of his strength with the speed only someone who lived with his wolf for decades can boast about.

“How?” He blurted out.

“You know how…” Stiles voice was a whisper, his eyes distant, if Scott wasn’t a werewolf he won’t have heard. “That eclipse was unnatural… a coven that knew about my coven's cleansing ritual must have helped the hunters.”

Scott growled under his breath. It was not hard to imagine that some of their kind had betrayed them for the humans, they may have brought peace, but there were many who resented their power, their jealousy may have lead them to betray their own kin. Or perhaps it was those who resented peace itself, who thrived in chaos, in war and blood.

It irked Stiles that some low life coven had dared to make such a move against him. In his past life as Mieczyslaw, he had being born as the son of a slave and the heir of the household, he was humiliated, abused, beaten and hurt. But Mieczyslaw was no common slave, he was talented and powerful, he kept to the shadows as he learned. No one in the household had any talent for magic, but they had risen to power thanks to their ancestor who was a powerful witch. He learned from her journals and by the age of seven he used a ritual to increase his own magic. By sacrificing blood of his blood. He killed not only his father and his family, but also his mother who instead of trying to protect him, sneered at him and resented him for ever being born. He burned the whole farm and disappeared into the night.

For years he would find warlocks and witches, worm his way into their household and learned from their books under their noses. Once he learned everything they had in their disposal… he killed everyone and burned their houses to the ground. No witness of his existence was allowed to life, not until he was twenty, by them he was the most powerful warlock alive. He acquired a beautiful castle with a town surrounded it and quickly developed the place so it would become a paradise… if you weren’t Mieczyslaw's enemies of course.

While the citizens called him the Great Prince, his enemies called him the Prince of Blood. That was because any who went against him was never seen again, even the crown prince of the realm. His enemies didn’t know it but those he captured all became ingredients for potions and rituals. He personality loved to hunt witch hunters.

The truth is… he was broken, his life had turned him into a bitter person, who found enjoyment in the pain of others. This was changed however, when he was ambushed by fourteen Elder Warlocks, who honed their magic for centuries. Mieczyslaw won of course, but he was mortally wounded by their efforts. When he thought it was the end for him, he was saved by Fenrir, the True Alpha.

Fenrir had no pack at the time, still coming to peace with the fact that he was a werewolf, and a alpha to complicate even more things. It was love at first sight, soulmates, chosen by the Gods to complement each other.

Of course, you can imagine that the union of the Prince of Blood – The strongest warlock alive – and the True Alpha – The strongest werewolf alive – didn’t go well with others. But the immensity of their powers was enough to stop their enemies from attacking them… until it wasn’t enough.

Stiles was brought back from his mind by Scott touching his arm. “Your father is coming down…” He said, then cocked his head to the side, a cute thing he did when listening. “Mother just turned around the street.”

Stiles took a deep breath and gave Scott a quick kiss. “Show time.”

The sheriff got to the bottom of the stairs just as Melissa’s car put up on the driveway. John looked up and went to the door, he welcomed her surprised. She told him that Scott had called her and he was once again, he didn’t even knew that Scott was there.

“In the kitchen!” Stiles called out, getting tired of waiting.

The two entered the kitchen and were surprised by the breakfast, Stiles never allowed his father to eat any of the things he had prepared that morning.

“Wha…” He began to say but Stiles cut him.

“Dad, Melissa. Scott and I have something to tell you… why don’t you sit, I’ve prepared breakfast.”

They looked at each other with narrowed eyes and sat, looking at them attentively.

“Let’s get to the point okay…” He says biting his lip, “Scott and I are dating.” He could practically hear their jaws dropping.

“What?” They cried out at the same time. “I didn’t knew you’re gay Scott…” “But what about your ten years plan to marry Lydia…”

“Stop!” Scott commands, causing the two to shut their mouths. They think it was because the teenager never sounded like that before, put it was really Scott’s alpha nature coming forth.

“What I feel for Lydia was admiration. Mixed with my sexual confusion, I end up expressing myself terribly…” Stiles smiled shyly. In truth, before the Call, he was really infatuated with Lydia, but now with the memories of his past life he can see that the only one for him was Scott.

“And I’m not really gay… nor straight. Stiles is the only person I’ve ever felt anything for…” Scott looked at Stiles, their eyes meeting. “I love him.”

Their parents were speechless, they had of course thought once or twice that the two would end up together, but as they grew older and their personalities developed, nothing changed, they simply thought that they had read too much into it. They were just about to open their mouths when Stiles and Scott's phones vibrated.

_Lydia:_  
_Code Red! Wolf Alert! To my house, NOW!_

They both received the same text, they looked at each other and nodded.

“We will leave you to digest it.” Stiles said as he rose from his chair, Scott soon following him.

“Where are you going?” The sheriff question them as they run up stairs.

“To school!” Stiles yells before closing the door.

“What do you think the text is about?” Scott whispers.

“I don’t know, but we will find out soon enough.” Stiles answers as he finish to get ready. “Let’s go!” He hold Scott hand and in the blink of an eye, they were gone from the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll liked! If you read Chaotic Good than you know it was not my wish to take so long to post this new chapter, but there was a fire in my neighbor that spread to my house, thankfully the only damage was material. I hope to keep a schedule of new chapter every two weeks, if that is not possible I will try to post at least a chapter per month.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter on the comments ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

“Lydia, what’s going on!” Scott got direct to the point as they entered Lydia’s bedroom, the other members of the Circle who lived in Beacon were already there. He had a serious expression on his face, so unlike any Scott has ever shown before that if his mother had seen him now she would have a hard time recognizing her own son.

“I did a survey spell around Beacon Hills, and it’s a mess!” Stiles eyebrow rose, a survey spell was no joke and using it so soon after awaking – When their powers are still adjusting to their new bodies – it was no wonder that she looked so frayed. 

Everyone looked at her attentively, Lydia was not one to make such a carelessly move without a reason.

She gulped, “My grandmother, she was banshee like me… She used to tell me stories about different creatures, the point is… her characters would always look like someone from this town. At the time I thought that she was just warning me to stay away from those people, but now I know that’s not the case…”

She was rambling, another uncharacteristic thing, Lydia never rambled, that was Stiles’ thing! They were getting worried, Lydia seeing the worry in their eyes flinched and looked down.

“My grandmother, she was… She was put in Eichen House.”

Stiles stilled, he knew about the reputation of that place. From the growls and hissing from the others everyone in the room knew that Eichen was bad news.

Jordan sat besides the red head and gave her a reassuring hug, whispering comforting words in her ear, so low that the others in the room were unable to hear.

“She’s dead, she died years ago.” Lydia inhaled, gathering her strength before she took a map from under her bed, “I dreamed of her tonight, of her stories… I woke in a trance. My body moved on it’s own and I only gained control of myself once the spell was done.”

She spread the map and their eyes immediacy went to the Eichen, they were horrified by what they saw, dozens if not hundreds of red dots, all crammed together in the facility. 

“Do you think they’re all werewolves?” Scott’s voice was weak, his eyes never straying from the red cluster. 

“What? No.” She gasped at him, looking at him like he was crazy.

“Your text? ‘Wolf Alert!’” Stiles came to his mate’s defense, raising an eyebrow.

“Not there. Here.” She pointed to the hospital where a single red dot made itself know. “Some of the people my Granny’s stories referred to were the Hales, they were werewolves.”

“Peter Hale…” Stiles murmured to himself, he knew from his father that the two survivors ran, leaving their comatose uncle behind. If that was true then… 

He looked at Lydia who nodded. “An Omega.”

“Guys? Not everyone here has psychic powers.” Danny complain loudly startling the two.

Stiles clear his throat and lay down the bare facts. “The Hales were werewolves, that means that the fire was probably no accident. The new Alpha ran with her brother leaving a comatose member of her pack in the hospital…”

He was interrupted by Scott snarling. “Deplorable!”

“And dangerous, Peter is an Omega that may wake any moment, completely out of control.” Stiles continued, looking troubled, he knew many of the hospital staff and many of them may be on the line of fire when the wolf eventually wakes, one of them being Scott’s mother.

Lydia nodded, “We still have some time before school, Scott could use that time to visit, maybe help him somehow.” she offered, looking between Stiles and Scott. “If all goes well, Scott may gain his first pack mate.”

Scott wanted to snarl, the Omega certainly wouldn’t be his first pack mate, the other may have died hundreds of years ago but they were still present in his heart.

Stiles touched Scott’s hand and the werewolf took a calming breath, he knew he was being unreasonable and she meant well. 

“We will be going then, the quicker we deal with this the better.” He held Scott’s hand ready to teleport, before he looked at Lydia. “We will meet at school, let’s leave this Eichen business to later tonight.”

He didn’t wait for their answer before he tugged at his magic, in the blink of an eye they were gone.

“Guys, can you give us a moment?” Jordan asked, and the others nodded, all but Jackson, he may not be Lydia’s boyfriend anymore but he was still her best friend, has was also worried.

Jordan growled and Jackson hissed, before the two started fighting Danny held Jackson arm, “You can talk to Lydia at school, come on baby.”

Jackson nodded hesitantly and left with Danny, not before sending a scolding glare at Jordan.

“How are you feeling my love? Are you okay?” The Hound kneeled in front of her.

“No, I’m not okay. This place… I hasn’t felt such pain and death since the time of the war! It hurts and I feel like I’m losing my mind…” She sobbed, holding tight to the older man.

“Listen to me Lydia. You’re the strongest, most amazing Banshee this world has ever see! You didn’t break in the Thousand-Days War against the God-Emperor. You. Will. Not. Break. Now.” He punctuated each word, his voice brimming with conviction and trust.

She opened her mouth to say something, but what she was about to say was lost to Jordan as they heard Lydia’s mother coming upstairs.

Jordan bend forwards and gave her a swift kiss before he jumped down from the window.

_**— X —** _

Stiles brought them to the back of the hospital, where he knew there was no cameras.

“How are we getting in without anyone noticing?” Scott asked and Stiles looked at him incredulous. The werewolf realizing his mistake chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Stiles rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, he summoned his magic and mixed it with the hair on his lungs, willing it to do his bidding. It took only three to four seconds before Stiles breathed out, instead of normal air though, from his mouth came a thick mist that quickly covered the two of them. He gave Scott a sideways look that had the werewolf nodding, the mist was invisible to anyone not inside of it, it was especially affecting on those unaware of the supernatural.

The mated pair made their way inside, they made sure not to make unnecessary noises, while the mist made then invisible it did nothing to muffle the sounds they made.

Carefully and steady they walked through the hospital, finally they arrived at Peter’s room.

As soon as they stepped inside Scott sneezed and growled under his breath, “Wolfsbane!” 

The magician quickly warded the room with a silencing spell and another one to discourage people to enter the room, once it was complete he made his way to the patient.

Scott watched his lover examining the wounded man and tried to calm himself, now was not the place to lose control. 

The whole situation was a mess, a werewolf stuck in a hospital bed, a traumatized Alpha abandoning one of her own, a family burned alive and possible hunters in town. And that’s not even taking in consideration the sick Nemeton and whatever horrors are waiting for them in Eichen.

Stiles cleared his throat extracting him from his musings. “I’m sorry, what?”

Stiles huffed but said nothing about his absent mind. “He has wolfsbane in his wounds, it’s what is making it impossible for the wolf to heal him. Not only that but I found some mistletoe poisoning. Recent.”

“There’s a hunter here?!” Scott’s voice was more wolf than human at that point, and his growl was so feral that Peter twitched.

Stiles silenced him with a glare before explaining that he had already taken care of the poisoning and extracted the wolfsbane. Peter was ready to be waken.

Scott nodded for Stiles to give them some space and sat on the bed, clutching the Omega's arms. He gave Stiles a sideways glance and on the count of three he roared at the unconscious man's face, channeling all of his wolf's power through his voice. Peter woke with a startle, eyes shining bright blue as he cowed from the Alpha over him. Scott’s hold on his arms was the only thing stopping him from lashing out.

“Who-Who are you?!” Peter questioned, voice raspy with disuse, eyes wide with fear and awe of the power the Alpha was exuding.

“I’m your Alpha now.”

Stiles snorted with how unhelpful that answer was causing both wolves to glare at him. Stiles held his hands up, smiling sheepishly. 

“My name is Scott, you have two options, become my beta or leave my territory.” The Alpha declared. He pitied the guy, he truly did, but it needed to be done.

This got a reaction out of the Omega, his instincts were overridden by his righteous anger. “This is Hale territory!”

Scott snarled which was enough to get him back to cowing. “This may have been Hale territory in the past, but now it’s the Circle’s territory.” Scott voice was gentler this time, expressing his respect for the pack that fought to protect those lands. “As I’ve said you have two choices, you either submit to me, or you can go looking for the Alpha who abandoned you in a hospital bed.”

The man flinched, looking at Scott with wide, teary eyes. His breath quickened before he went limp on the bed, he slowly presented his neck.

Scott grinned and in a flash he bite the Omega’s neck, the man let out a pained whine before his eyes burned deep blue. Scott threw his head back and howled, the new Beta following him, their bond clicking in place. 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, he wished they had more time, but school was just about to begin.

He cleared his throat and both wolves turned to him, “We are pressed on time, perhaps I can help him heal? Maybe I can put a illusion over him so no one will question why a patient with intense burns has been completely healed over night?”

The Beta looked at him warily, perhaps he would have dismissed him as a lanky teenager if not for the powerful aura emanating from him, the wolf could practically taste the magic.

Scott nodded and Peter followed his example, not wanting to anger his new Alpha. Stiles approached him, he reigned on his aura, knowing that it was intimidating the man.

It was quick work, he only needed kickstart the werewolf’s healing. The illusion was even faster, being one of the branches of magic that Stiles was the best at.

As his part was over he gave the two wolves some space.

“Listen, it would be better if you acted like you were still comatose for now. From what I remember your family was rich so it should be easy for us to fake your transference to a better equipped hospital.” Scott said pensively, he knew it wouldn’t be easy for the Beta to act like he was still comatose.

“I will use a small spell to make people ignore your room.” Stiles pitched in, to which Scott nodded.

“We are busy today, but tomorrow you’ll be free from this room. That I promise.” Scott continued, his voice overflowing with conviction.

Peter nodded hesitantly. Scott nuzzled Peter’s neck, scenting him, this caused the man to relax a little.

“Is it done?” Scott asked Stiles who nodded affirmatively. The spell was in place. “Then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, hope you guys liked! I've made a small change on last chapter in Lydia's text from 'to school' to 'to my house'.  
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think on the comments ❤


	4. Chapter 4

School that day was interesting to say the least. None of them had formal studies in their last lives so in way it was a novel experience. Still, they still remember their lives before the Nemeton’s call so they could navigate school life without much problem. Not that they cared for it.

They made waves in many ways, Lydia and Jackson’s apparent break up had already been spread throughout the school by the end of the first period. That the rumors said that Jackson abandoned Lydia to date his best friend Danny only made the news juicier. And they aren’t the only couple of best friends to come out of the closet on that morning, the news that Scott arrived at school with his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and snarled at anyone who looked at his mate spread like fire. They may not be as popular as Lydia, Jackson and Danny, but you would be hard pressed to find one student that didn’t know who they were, especially Stiles as his father was the town's Sheriff.

The bigger wave came at the lunch when instead of sitting at their usual table the five of them converged to the same table, speaking with each other animatedly, as if they were old friends. If the students were paying more attention to what they were actually saying – Instead of looking at the table with wide eyes and whispering just how surreal it was that Lydia Martin would sit anywhere close to Stiles and Scott – they may have realized that they couldn’t remember anything about what they were talking about.

As it was, even though they appeared to be carefree and talking enthusiastically, in truth the topic of their conversation was anything but. They spoke quietly about the new student, a girl named Allison Argent, and how the scent of wolfsbane and gun powder was deeply intertwined to her personal scent, it oozed of her like a cloud of poison.

At the end it was decide that they had bigger problems than some upstart hunter, so while they healed and protected the Nemeton and dealt with whatever darkness was coming for it, Lydia would befriend her and try to fish for any useful information.

“Stiles, I was hoping you would make a Sun Amulet for me.” Jackson called out after a moment of silence, looking mighty embarrassed to be asking for help.

“Oh? Sure! I don’t know how I didn’t think about it before.” Stiles replied, the Sun Amulet was extremely important for a vampire, they could be anything though they usually took the form of a ring. While the sun light normally weakened a vampire – Making them weaker than humans even – the Sun Amulet prevented that from happening. Of course the amulets could only be made by the most powerful of the magical brethren. One of the reasons why it was rare was because it was usually given only for the vampires that had the best of hearts. 

Obtaining this artifact was extremely important for Jackson, who even though was extremely gifted and still showed the strength of any other human jock on sunlight, was nowhere close to his vampire strength.

He didn’t have time to ask about any design before the bell rang. He decided to ask Lydia later as she surely would know what Jackson would like.

The rest of the day couldn’t end faster, they were anxious to get the job done. They mostly kept to themselves and when possibly sat with each other. 

Finally the last period was over, Stiles couldn’t find Scott so he went to Roscoe where he would meet with Lydia. Instead of her, he was pushed against the jeep by Scott. He yelped with surprise as the wolf pressed their bodies together, not caring that they were in the middle of the parking lot.

“I don’t like that you are going out there alone.” He growled under his breath, his strong hands grasping Stiles’ waist.

“I won’t be alone, Lydia will be there with me.” He whispered softly, the worry his mate showed to him always mate his heart soar.

“But I will not be there for you.” Scott whined, looking at him with his big puppy eyes.

Stiles forced himself not to roll his eyes, his lover did not deserved to have his worries ignored. “It will be okay my love…” He whispered, circling his arms around Scott’s neck, “I don’t want to be separated from you either, however this it needs to be done as soon as possible _and_ you have the tryouts.”

“Tell me again why I should care about trying for lacrosse again?” Scott questioned, now that he had the memories of his other life lacrosse seemed a lot duller, it had none of the excitement of sword play or horse ridding.

“Because, Jackson is the captain and he would kill you if he lost the chance of having a werewolf on his team.” He responded cheekily, he pressed himself even more to his mate, so much that their lips were touching before he said sensually. “Besides, just the thought of my handsome mate dressed in uniform… Standing victorious after a long game… Drenched in sweat… Hmm!” Stiles had to bite his lips to silence the moan that threatened to escape him.

Scott snarled and took his Stiles’ mouth with his, the kiss was deep and sloppy, tongues exploring the other’s mouth, bodies rubbing together. 

They only broke apart because of a loud sound of someone clearing their throat, their heads snapped to the side and saw Lydia standing there, eyebrow raised.

Stiles tried to contain himself but end up guffawing loudly, Scott let his forehead fall on Stiles’ shoulder and chuckled.

After saying goodbye to his mate Stiles and Lydia set out for the preserve. They spoke about possible spells and rituals they could do while making their way to the Nemeton, but before anything they had to know what was ailing it.

The moment they stepped on the Nemeton's clearing they realized that their job wasn’t going to be a easy one.

“What is this?” Stiles gagged, there was a malicious intent on the air, it was seeping into the very earth the Nemeton was planted on and poisoning the soil, it had already killed everything in the clearing, everything but the old tree. There was something old there – Ancient even – something evil and mad. It was oozing it’s hateful power with nor care nor fear. “It’s like walking in the scene of a massacre.”

“Oh, I don’t know about a massacre, but there was certainly death here.” Lydia spoke, voice shaken as she placed one hand in front of her mouth, a futile attempt to block the strangling magic that permeated the air. 

“This is disgusting…” Stiles murmured as he got closer to the stump, “The Nemeton must have hidden it from us when we first arrived. What are you sensing?”

“A virgin sacrifice…” She stood there, eyes glazing as she took her surroundings. “A willing one, at least.”

Stiles nodded, that could explain the feel of death magic in the air, but there was more, _much more,_ Stiles could feel it. Besides death magic there was the stench of chaos in the hair, the all-consuming power of madness, this couldn’t come from a simple virgin sacrifice, especially not one that was willing.

Stiles found himself resolved to find out what was wrong with the tree and correct it quickly, he tugged on his magic while thrusting his hand forwards.

“Revelio!” He shouted the most basic of the reveling spells he knew, he overflowed it with magic while rotating his hand clockwise. His breath hitched when he saw the results of his spell. “Nogitsune!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked, please let me know what you guys think on the comments ❤️  
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	5. Chapter 5

“How do we deal with this?” Lydia asked in her most calm voice, the Nogitsune was nothing they couldn’t deal with, but they were specially vulnerable so early after their awakening.

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms, “We will have to wait.” He said with a tone of finality, sneering at the stump. Lydia could imagine the many plans of torture and murder of those who dared hurting the Nemeton going through his head, she almost felt sorry for them, almost. “I will need at least half of the Circle to perform a ritual that will completely cleanse the fox, it will also cleanse the Nemeton.”

“We should go back then, we can arrive at school by the time the try-outs are over.” She said, already leaving, Stiles looked back a the stump one last time before murmuring a 'See you later' under his breath.

Lydia was right, as usual. They made it to the field by the time the coach was wrapping all up, they waited for a few minutes before it was all over.

Seeing Scott coming in their direction Lydia turned to him, offering him a suggestive smile. “We will meet at the Nemeton at midnight for the cleansing ritual. I’ll tell the others.” She winked at him, before saying under her breath. “Don’t be late, and have fun with your wolf.”

Stiles’ face heated and he send her a glare, but she just laughed and left to the bleachers to wait for Jackson and Danny. Stiles turned and smiled at his approaching mate. 

Stiles was taken into a tight hug by strong arms, Scott was all sweaty, but it didn’t bother him, the gangly boy nuzzled the neck of his mate, taking in his scent before he pulled back with a smile gracing his face.

“What happened? I thought it would take longer to heal the tree.” Scott questioned, frowning at Stiles.

The effect was immediate, Stiles looked down, his mood souring.

“Tsk. Some foolish asshole used the Nemeton as a prison for a Nogitsune.” He huffed, crossing his arms, still plotting the murder of whoever dared do such thing.

“What?!” Scott cried out incredulous, he looked around, there weren’t many people around, but he wasn’t comfortable having this conversation in the open. “Let’s go home, you can tell me in details there.”

“What about your things?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, in response Scott raised the bag he was holding. 

“Didn’t you want me in my uniform? Drenched in sweat?” He asked under his breath, smiling suggestively and putting an arm around Stiles’ waist.

“Weeelll, I didn’t get to see you standing victorious after watching you demolish the adversary team, but I guess it will do.” Stiles snickered, kissing Scott’s nose.

The werewolf laughed and pulled his lover to his Jeep.

“I spoke with Danny on the try-outs.” He spoke suddenly as they reached Roscoe. “About the Peter situation.”

“Oh?”

“I remember you telling me he was quite good with computers.”

“Quite good? He’s amazing, he’s almost a technopath!” He stops abruptly when he hears Scott growling under his breath, he turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “Is that jealousy I’m hearing?”

His growl was no longer under his breath, but the only response Stiles gave to the threatening sound was a melodic laugh.

“So, what Danny said?”

“Nothing much.” Scott grumbled under his breath, “He will see what he can do later and ring us about it.”

Stiles nodded, the drive back to Stiles’ home was silent. Scott could smell his mate’s arousal and it was making him hot under the collar, he wiggled on the seat, his swelling cock pressing painfully against the protective cup. He holds himself though, he keeps a tight leash on his wolf until the door is closed behind their backs, but the moment he heard the click of the door he tilted his head and let out a loud howl.

Stiles’ eyes were full blown as he watched his mate, his hair was wild, sticking in every direction, his eyes blazing red and fangs sliping out of his mouth. The sound of the howl went directly to his dick, he let out a low moan and Scott’s head snapped in his direction.

“Mine!” He growled and threw Stiles on his shoulders. He carried the boy caveman style to his room.

He tossed Stiles on the bed and stood watching his mate with his intense eyes.

“On your knees!” The Alpha snarled the command.

The effect was immediate, Stiles moaned at the tone, his cock twitching in it’s confines as the boy left the bed and fell to his knees. He held on Scott’s firm thighs as he looked up, his eyes locking with Scott’s, they stayed like this for a few seconds before Scott nodded, a smug smirk gracing his lips. Stiles grinned and leaned forwards, until his nose and mouth were flattened against Scott’s crotch, he nuzzled the bulge, moaning at the manly scent that assaulted his nose.

Stiles unlaced the uniform pants and pulled it down, allowing it to pool at Scott’s feet. He kissed the jockstrap, sniffed at it, taking in the strong scent of his lover, the scent of Alpha musk and mate filling his nostrils, making him moan.

He used his mouth to tug the underwear down and took out the cup, he threw it away – Hoping that Scott would forget about it, it would be extremely helpful for the nights without his mate by his side. – and the fat cock sprang free, slapping him in the face. It was long and thick, veins bulging from the strain and pre-cum dribbling from the tip. 

His hole fluttered at the sight of it.

He kissed the ruby-red head before he licked the slit, tasting the salty pre-cum, his tongue darted between the head and the hood, making Scott moan loudly. 

Stiles moaned as well, the taste was so intense and manly! After kissing the head once again he started trailing kisses as he made his away to the base. He groaned as he reached the base and the slightly hairy balls, the musk was overpowering. He mouthed the sweaty balls before he licked his way back to the head, he started fondling the balls as he lapped at the head.

Scott took hold of his cock causing Stiles to look up, the werewolf gave him a mouthful grin before he slapped him with his heavy meat. Stiles groaned and closed his eyes, allowing Scott to abuse his face with his cock. 

“Open up!” Scott snarled, the wolf closer than ever to the surface.

Stiles did as ordered and opened his mouth widely, already knowing what Scott was about to do. The werewolf positioned his member and grasped Stiles by his hair. Their eyes connected for a moment, the Alpha asking for permission, Stiles closed his eyes, mouth open submissively and Scott grinned, before his hips snapped forwards, burying his cock down his mate’s mouth and throat.

“Fuck!” He shouted, head tilted backwards as he held Stiles in place.

The other teen could do nothing but whine around the cock, his nose nestled against the wiry pubes at the base, the intoxicating scent of his mate clouding his mind as he breathed through his nose.

Scott looked down at his mate deepthroating him, face pressed against his groin, looking serene. He wouldn’t last long, he knew.

He pulled back slightly before thrusting in again, sheathing himself to the hilt each time. He fucked Stiles’ throat with brutal efficiency, adoring his mate’s velvet tongue and the vibrations caused by his moans.

Stiles loved be used by his mate, he loved the way his face smashed against his crotch – Even though his face would probably be all red because of the strength of Scott’s thrusts, verging on that beyond that of a normal human. – and the way the pubes tickled his nose. He was ready to suck him to completion, but Scott had other plans.

The Alpha yanked Stiles from his cock, the teen looked completely fucked out, his face red, mouth wide and pink, saliva dripping down his chin. It made Scott smirk, he was overtaken by pride, he was the only one that could bring his mate to such state and that made him want to howl in victory. He pulled Stiles to his feet, his mouth attacking that of his mate, while their tongues danced sexually against each other they moved backwards until Stiles’ back was pressed against the wall.

With one hand he held Stiles’ arms over his head, while with the other he ripped his mate’s clothes apart. He freed Stiles’ arms and started to take off his own shirt and protective gear.

As soon as his chest was exposed Stiles was all over him, licking the salty sweaty from his chest, sucking and biting the coin sized nipples, playing with the small quantity of hair he had on the area. Scott tilted his head and howled, it was hard not to lose himself to his wolf instincts when his mate was worshiping his body so thoughtfully.

It didn’t last long though, his wolf was on the edge and Scott was without patience. He pulled Stiles by his hair and kissed him deep as he pressed his body against his mate’s. His hands traveled downwards on the human’s body until they gripped tightly his waist, Stiles understood the hint and jumped slightly, wrapping his legs around Scott’s waist.

Scott positioned himself, his swollen cock ready to defile his mate for the first time in this body. He didn’t need to worry about stretching nor the cleanness of the hole, as he felt Stiles use his magic to get ready, so he started to gently pull this mate down.

Stiles didn’t agree with the position though, while he loved wall sex his back was against one of his favorite Star Wars poster, so he pulled on his magic to teleport them to the bed.

Startled by the sudden change the Alpha wrapped his arms around his mate’s tiny waist and yanked it against his groin, at the same time thrusting his mighty phallus like a battering ram into the incredibly tight tunnel.

Scott groaned, being balls deep inside his mate was a heavenly experience. Breathing in deeply he started fucking him in a brutal rhythm that send Stiles to the stars and back. The human tossed his head back and let out a deep moan, the shaft reached all the right spots.

The werewolf rammed at his mate’s hole without pause, his hands caressing Stiles’ pale body, tracing the cute freckles. He wouldn’t last, he knew, already his knot was starting to swell. He played with Stiles’ nipples as the boy moaned and rode him enthusiastically, welcoming Scott’s brutal thrusts just like he did in their first life, insatiable as always.

Soon Scott couldn’t hold anymore, with one last thrust where he bottomed out, he threw his head back with a howl as his knot locked then together. Stiles wasn’t far behind, being stretched by Scott’s giant knot and the feeling of being filled by his mate’s hot, sticky seed pushed him to his own climax, he cried out and came all over Scott’s chest and belly.

They stayed still for a few moments, just basking in their orgasms. Coming down from his high Stiles laid on top of his mate, careful not to jolt the knot inside him. 

“Fuck.” They breathed out at the same time, the two shared a look before laughing.

“So… Do you want to tell me about the Nogitsune now?” Scott asked, caressing his mate’s hair. 

“Nah.” Stiles said, eyes closed as he drew patterns on Scott’s chest with his fingers. “Sleepy.” He added.

Scott nodded and hugged his mate tighter, cuddling with him.

_Ring!! Ring!!_

Scott groaned and buried his head on Stiles’ neck. 

“It could be important.” Stiles pointed out, voice sleepy.

The werewolf let out another annoyed groan and turned hesitantly, careful not to hurt his mate, he stretched a little so he could get his phone from the bag on the ground. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked, seeing the smile gracing Scott’s face as he read the message.

“Danny, he did it.” He finished reading the message and put the phone on the nightstand. He turned and cuddled against his mate. “Peter transference to another hospital is marked to tomorrow, all we have to do is get him.”

“That’s great news!” Stiles said, kissing Scott.

They kissed passionately until Stiles was on top of his mate, smirking down at him.

“How about we celebrate? Hmm.” He whispered as he pressed another kiss to the Alpha’s lips, all signs of sleepiness gone.

Scott growled and turned them so he was be on top, “My mate is such a minx.” He huffed jokingly before he took Stiles mouth on his once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope y'all liked this chapter. Please let me know what you guys think on the comments ❤️
> 
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	6. Chapter 6

“Fuck!” Stiles groaned when he was awaken by his alarm blaring, with a twitch of his fingers the phone was silenced.

He wished he could stay there, stay linked to his mate and just go back to sleep, but they had obligations and should not be late. He moved a little, grimacing at the feeling of dry cum and shook Scott awake.

The wolf yawned and stretched like an overgrown cat. His – Now soft – cock slipped from Stiles well fucked hole, his cum slowly leaking from it, causing Stiles to tighten his ass, trying to keep the milky essence inside of him.

“We need to get ready or we are gonna be late.” Stiles whispered, his only response was a low grunt, but Scott still sat on the bed.

The werewolf’s hand caressed Stiles’ waist as he looked lovingly at his mate.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, wanna come with me?” He asked softly, his hands going dangerously low.

Stiles wanted, he really did, but he couldn’t, this was too important for them to be late. 

“Go take your shower, I need to get some things ready.”

Scott whined, but stood from the bed. Once Stiles heard the water running he stood as well. With a have of his hands he was clean and with another wave he turned a pencil into a dildo. He carefully inserted the dildo, keeping his mate’s seed safely inside himself.

He dressed and made his way downstairs, the first thing he looked for was a jar, they had some but unfortunately none of them were useful to him. Instead he took some copper wire and with a snap of his fingers turned it into copper jar.

He then took a knife with wood handle and carved symbols on it. He was finished before Scott finished his shower so he also prepared some coffee for them.

He sat in the table, waiting for his mate, sipping his coffee and thinking about the ritual he was about to perform. It was a fairly simple one, but any mistake could cause untold damage.

After a few more minutes Scott came down to the kitchen, showered and fully dressed. Stiles offered him his cup, still hot thanks to magic.

They drank in silence, both too preoccupied with what was going to happen to make small talk. 

“Ten minutes to midnight. Time for us to go.” Scott said looking at his phone. 

Stiles nodded and gulped the last of his coffee. He teleported them to the clearing and was unsurprised to see that the others had been waiting for them.

“So, how are we doing this?” Parrish asked, looking at the newly arrived.

“The cleansing ritual is simple, shouldn’t take more than four to five minutes.” Stiles said. He cut his finger and drew a rune on Scott’s forehead. “This rune should protect all of you in case something goes wrong.”

As he drew the rune on Lydia’s forehead he asked her, “Do you have it?” she nodded pointing to the urn at her feet.

Stiles nodded and moved to the next one.

After he drew the rune on all of them, even himself, one can never be too prepared after all. He told them to get in position and they formed a circle around the stump.

“We will begin now. You’re all familiar with rituals, so I hope none of you will mess around.” Stiles said, voice serious and looking pointedly at Jackson. 

“It was one time.” Jackson huffed and crossed his arms.

Stiles glared at him, but didn’t say anything.

The magician took the jar and placed it on the stump. He then took the small knife which he had carved symbols at the handle. “ _Sanguinem do ut des potentiam_.” He cut his hand and bleed on the jar.

He motioned for Scott to come forwards, he cut his mate’s hand and repeated the spell. He did the same with the others, when it was Jackson turn he pushed a little magic into the symbols so the knife would be able to cut through the vampire's skin.

Once the last of the circle added their blood the jar was almost overflowing. He submerged a finger and started moving it clockwise.

“ _Las en dorchadas_.” He whispered and the liquid started shining, he took the jar and started pouring the blood over the stump.

Once the jar was empty Stiles nodded to Lydia who carried the urn containing the Nogitsune. She placed it on the middle of the stump and went back to her position.

Stiles went to his own position and nodded to the others. _“Purgetur!”_ He cried out.

 _“Purgetur!”_ They all shouted after him.

The shining blood suddenly became as bright as the sun, screams echoed through the clearing, one of delight and one of agony. It took minutes before the light subdued, but when it did the disgusting feel of the clearing was gone.

The Nemeton was still a stump, but was now free of poison and would be able to grow strong again. The surprise though, was the naked man laying unconscious on top of it.

“Ugh, tell me if I’m wrong, but aren’t Kitsunes natives from Japan?” Danny asked looking at attentively at the naked man.

“Yeah.” Stiles said, approaching the unconscious body.

“He looks American to me.” He stated, looking at the man with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles shrugged, “We can asked him his history when he wakes,” he put a hand over the fox's head and hummed. “And he is no longer a Void Kitsune, now that he was cleansed he has become a Celestial Kitsune.”

“This is interesting and all, but is getting late and we have school tomorrow.” Jackson said sarcastically, taking a sunstone from his jacket. “Here, for the Amulet.”

“Thanks.” 

“I’m going to take him to my house.” Parish suggested and they all nodded, it was the best course of action as he was the only one of them that lived alone.

Stiles waited until everyone had left, leaving only Scott and him in the clearing. He carved small symbols on the trees surrounding the clearing and murmured. _“Protegatur.”_

It was a fairly simple protection spell, but it should be enough at this day and age.

“Let’s go?” Scott whispered against his ear, coming behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Stiles nodded, feeling truly content and relaxed for the first time since they woke, and teleported them back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️  
> PS: The spells on this chapter come from the series The Order – Though with different effects. The serie is great, if you didn't watch it, I recommend it.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke with a groan, light streaming through the room. “Fuck!” He grumbled, he had forgotten to close the curtains last night, but then again, he had been tired as hell, having supported most of the ritual with his own magic and then using even more magic to protect the Nemeton. It was no surprise that he had forgotten about it, all he wanted to do when they got back was to sleep.

A twitch of his fingers and the curtains are drawn together, engulfing the room in darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes, burying his face at his lover’s neck. Unfortunately, sleep evaded him. 

Checking the time, Stiles growled under his breath. It was way too fucking early for this.

He laid there in the comfort of Scott’s arms for a few minutes, but soon he grew bored. Stiles was never one of great patience, not on his first and certainly not on this life.

Suddenly, Stiles got a wicked idea. He smirked smugly at his geniality and gave a soft kiss on Scott’s strong jaw, making sure the boy wouldn’t wake from it.

Slowly as to not wake his mate, Stiles detangled himself from Scott’s strong arms and dived under the covers. He carefully crawled until his face was just above the werewolf’s crotch. He whispered an incantation and the worn out pajama pants vanished before his eyes.

Stiles licked his lips and nosed the limp dick, breathing in the strong musk of his mate. Even flaccid the cock was massive, just the sight of it made the warlock want to take it into his mouth and suck the heavy balls dry, but Stiles stopped himself, he had other plans.

He descended some more, giving light kisses to the shaft as he did. He followed by kissing the big balls, the sack full of his mate’s delicious, hot seed. He continued going downwards until he reached the taint, he buried his nose there, inhaling deeply. That was his favorite spot in Scott’s whole amazingly, beautiful, extraordinary body. Stiles loved the strong scent of that area, the feel of coarse hair tickling his nose, he could spend hours there.

Inhaling the deep smell one last time he moved once again, finally reaching his final destination, Scott’s tight entrance. 

Stiles licked around the edge, the sparse hair growing around the hole tickling his tongue. The alluring dark brown ring of muscles winked at him, inviting him to bury his face on that ass and eat him out. The scent was overpowering and the musky taste on his tongue almost send him into an early orgasm – They had forgone showering when they arrived from the ritual last night, so Stiles could still savor the salty taste of Scott’s sweat.

Without wasting any more time – Scott could wake any moment, after all. – Stiles buried his face between the fat cheeks and speared his tongue into the hole, groaning at the strong flavor.

He delighted himself in that asshole, licking around the corners and stiffening his tongue as much as possible so he could fuck his lover with it. He lost track of time down there, enjoying eating Scott out, it could have been two minutes, it could have been half an hour, but eventually Scott woke with a moan escaping his parted lips.

“Fuck, baby!” He cried out, throwing the covers away.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Stiles didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down, he continued to work on his ass with the enthusiasm of an addicted, barely taking a moment to breath.

He took his hard cock in his hand and started pleasuring himself, following Stiles rhythm. It wasn’t long before he was cumming all over himself, his cum going as far as his chin.

Finally, once Scott had the first orgasm of the day, Stiles left the delicious ass, using his elbows as support he send his boyfriend a cheeky grin.

“What are you grinning about? This mess is your fault, shouldn’t you take responsibility?” Scott feigned a growl, he crossed his arms behind his head, flexing his growing muscles and showing off his hairy armpits, sending Stiles a challenging look. A small smile breaking through the façade.

Stiles only response was to chuckled under his breath, he didn’t waste any time in taking hold of the still half-hard cock. He started cleaning the dick, licking it sensually while looking directly at Scott’s eyes.

**_— X —_ **

Unlike Scott, Jordan had a much worse morning. He woke with a curse on his lips and a smoking broken clock. He rose from his comfortable bed, already regretting the day he accepted a job at the sheriff station. 

He didn’t know yet, but as he made his way to his small kitchen to make some much needed coffee, his day was about to go from bad to terrible in the span of a second. 

As he stepped in his living room he was taken by surprise by a punch on his jaw.

“Fuck!” He cried out, holding his already healing jaw. It wasn’t enough to break it, but there was a fracture there for sure.

So stunned he was that the assailant was able to throw him against the wall and hold him, the man’s forearm pressing painfully against Jordan’s neck, almost crushing his windpipe.

“Who are you? Where am I?” The assailant questioned him, looking around frantically, he had a terrified look on his face.

Jordan was finally able to get a good look at the person attacking him, it was the Nogitsune – _“And he is no longer a Void Kitsune, now that he was cleansed he has become a Celestial Kitsune”_ He heard in his head, the voice sounding suspiciously like Stiles whining every time he explain something and no one pays attention to it.

“You’re… Cough! Cough!... Good.” Jordan said with some difficulty, the man opened his mouth continue questioning him, but his words died on his throat as he saw Jordan’s burning orange eyes. “But I’m better!”

Before he could react the fox shifter was throw away, he collided with a sickening sound against the opposite wall, cracks forming on it. He gasped for breath, looking at Jordan with fear. Wincing in pain he looked downwards and saw a hand print burned on his naked chest.

The man looked back at Jordan only to recoil in terror when he saw the man suddenly standing over him. The Hellhound hauled him by his neck as mockery of the earlier position.

“Are you ready to calm down?” Jordan asked, his eyes going back to normal as he relaxed momentarily. It was a mistake, the man kicked one of his calves and tried to knee him in the balls.

Jordan was able to evade the last one, but that left him open to the follow-up, the man punched him in the face with all his strength.

“Goddammit!” He shouted, holding his broken, bleeding nose. 

Jordan couldn’t help but be a little impressed, not only was his nose broken, he lost three of his teeth! That was no easy task, even a werewolf would find it hard, a hellhound toughness was no joke.

He spat a wad of blood, his broken teeth going with it. He glared at the man, before snarling, showing him his fangs as the broken ones regrew. The man stared at him with wide eyes.

The battle was over quickly, Jordan realizing that his opponent wasn’t using any of his powers went easy on him, only glancing claws and quick blows. Soon the man’s wasn’t able to keep going, to end the short battle Jordan held him down, using his weight to keep him there as he reached for his phone.

His opponent was confused and terrified, for all accounts he should be dying, yet he saw his own wounds healing before his eyes. ‘ _What is happening to me?’_ He thought in panic, unable to escape the hellhounds weight.

Jordan called Stiles and waited for the warlock to arrive. The longer he stayed there, the harder it got to hold the man down, as the fox healed and regained his strength.

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long, Stiles teleported into his living room, his eternal shadow besides him as always.

“For fucks sake! It’s not even eight in the morning and you two reek of sex.” Jordan complained, holding his nose closed. He just knew that the scent was going to linger in his house.

“Jealousy is an ugly color on you Jordan. I’m sure if you plead with those big, bright eyes of yours Lydia will let you in her bed.” Stiles snarked while Scott blushed like a maiden.

“What happened?” The werewolf asked, moving the conversation from embarrassing topics.

“The bastard attacked me the moment I stepped a foot on the living room.” Jordan huffed, putting a little more of his weight on the man.

“Only you would be taken by surprise while knowing that a unknown was at your home.” Stiles rolled his eyes. _What was the point of being a hellhound if you won’t use those senses of yours?_

Jordan glared at the warlock, he could just tell that the teenager was thinking something unflattering about him.

“Are you going to help or are you going to stand there like some statue?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but approached the duo, he whispered an incantation and motioned for Jordan to rise. As soon as the weight of the hellhound left him the man tried to get up, but he was unable to move two inches before he fell back on the floor, it was like some invisible weight was pressing down on him. He looked around frantically, his eyes following Stiles as the warlock crouched down in front of him.

“I hate doing this, but frankly this is the quickest and less painful method to uncover the truth about you.” He said, the man looked at him confused, but instinctively tried to move back when the warlock went to touch his temples.

It was futile, not only was he unable move more than a few inch, Stiles magic was already at work even before he touched the fox, it’s tentacles held the man’s brain like living cage, it grew and festered. In the blink of an eye the man’s mind was as open as a book, ready to be picked by Stiles.

Scott watched with a proud smile gracing on his lips, there was a reason why Stiles was feared by all, why he became the Supreme of his own coven and grew it so far and wide that even it’s name brought terror to it’s enemies.

“Ouch!” He cried when Jordan elbowed him, “What?” he asked when he saw the man glaring at him.

Jordan didn’t say anything, only looked downwards. Scott followed the directions and saw his pants bulging. He blushed and stammered, trying to hide his erection with his hands. 

“This boner better be for me!” Stiles exclaimed as he left the man’s mind – Corporal Rhys, he now knew.

“Always.” Scott answered reflexively, bringing a smirk to Stiles’ lips.

The man was gasping and clutching his head, the new memories pounding in his head. When Stiles used the spell to see the man’s life he may have misjudged the situation a little, he thought that the man was the Nogitsune, but the truth was that the man was the first body the fox possessed after his own was destroyed. Because of that the spell caused a thousand years of memories from the Nogitsune to be dumped on Rhys' mind. 

It almost fried the man’s brain.

Thinking quickly Stiles had erased all the fox memories from before the possession. So the corporal now knew he had been possessed, knew all that his body ha done while under possession and even that he wasn’t human anymore.

“Corporal Rhys? Are you able to hear me?” Stiles asked gently, the man hesitated but nodded, his hands still clutching his pounding head. “I know that you have no reason to trust us, but I also know that you must want some answers, answers we can provide. I need your word that if I release the spell holding you down, that you won’t attack us. So, what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked, let me know what you think on the comments! ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I lost all the data on my phone a few weeks back and all the new chapters with it, so I had to redo them. I was so fucking mad... Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

The silence in the living room was particularly uncomfortable. Corporal Rhys – Or just William Rhys, he was no longer in the army after all. – was staring at them with bloodshot eyes, having cried long and hard, not that they blamed him, he just learned that everything he knew was gone, that his family has all died and that the girl he loved has moved on.

Scott, not being very good with emotions, fidget with his fingers and bite his lips to stop himself from saying something insensitive. 

‘ _What is it that you want to say Scott?_ ’ He heard Stiles voice in his mind, he turned his head and saw that his mate was staring at him.

He smiled softly, his boyfriend really knew him too well. ‘ _The girl he said he loved, she is Kira’s mom right? Do you think this will cause some problems in her family?_ ’

 _‘No.’_ Stiles mentally snorted. ‘ _She will probably resent us for a while as she was one of the people that sealed the Nogitsune, but as you know Kitsunes don’t mate for life. She probably doesn’t feel anything for him anymore_.’

‘ _But what about what he feels?_ ’ Scott asked with furrowed brows.

' _Don't worry about it_.’ Stiles said, a slight smirk on his lips.

‘ _What did you see?_ ’ He asked curiously, but Stiles shook his head. He wasn’t about to divulge other’s secrets, not even to his mate.

Scott huffed, but nodded, he knew how much Stiles appreciated privacy. Still, he must have seen something on the man’s mind…

“What am I going to do now?” Rhys interrupted Scott’s train of thoughts, looking apprehensive.

They looked at each other, having a quick conversation with their eyes before Stiles looked back at the man. “You will stay here for now. You’re going to need a new identity and a background before you leave the house…”

“We can get it for you, don’t worry.” Scott said, smiling reassuringly as he saw the man’s apprehensive expression.

“We will find you a place to live, though you may have a roommate.” Stiles continued, thinking about Peter.

“You don’t need to do all this for me!” The ex-Corporal exclaimed, shocked about what the two teens were planning.

“Of course we do.” Scott said sharply, surprising the Kitsune who had thought the boy to be the more easy going of the two. “You’re a creature in our territory, you fall under our jurisdiction! As such your living conditions and well being are the Circle's responsibility!” 

His eyes flashed red, sending shivers down Rhys spine. The ex-Corporal nodded quickly, not wanting to be under those powerful eyes any longer.

In the blink of an eye the oppressive air of power disappeared and the overwhelming being was back to being a normal teenager.

“Wha… What about… The Deputy?” He asked, not knowing what else to call the owner of the house.

As if summoned, Jordan entered the living room, dressed for work.

“You can stay here until they find you a place, but you better not make any mess.” He said, glaring at the ex-Corporal. He took his keys and gun, before turning to the two in his couch. “I’m going to text Lydia and the other about what happened here.”

Stiles nodded and they watched as the hellhound left the house.

“Well, I think we should follow his example, I still have to finish Jackson’s amulet.” Stiles said, rising to his feet.

Scott nodded and smiled to the man, “Take some time to recover and to get your head straight.”

Stiles held Scott’s hand, but before he teleported them away he looked back to Rhys, “I would appreciate if you didn’t try any of your new powers for now. When Kira arrive she will teach you all you need to know about being a Kitsune.”

And just like that they were gone, leaving the ex-Corporal alone. The man buried his face in his hands and laughed hysterically, How did his life turn into such a huge mess?

_**— X —** _

Later that day, Stiles, Scott and Lydia walked silently, through the white walls of the hospital, stopping at the receptionist. Not that anyone could tell who they were.

“Hello, Nicklaus Amadeus. I’m Laura Hale's lawyer and I’m here to oversee her uncle’s transferring.” Stiles said thrusting a blank peace of paper in the woman’s direction.

The receptionist was dazzled, in front of her was three of the most beautiful people she has ever seen, the man that spoke to her was tall, with blond short hair and a face that reminded her of Robert Pattinson. His intense blue eyes were hypnotic in nature and she could barely look away from it. Behind him, wearing a nurse's outfit was a woman with snow white skin and shoulder length red hair, her features were sharp and elegant and she had the most vibrant emeralds for eyes. Besides her, also wearing a nurse’s outfit, was a Latino man, who towered over the two, he had caramel, almost gold, eyes and a strong jaw.

She could have swoon, but instead she put all her mental strength in taking her eyes from the trio, she looked at the paper and saw that all was in order. 

Stiles smiled as he saw that his glamour was holding, it wouldn’t last long, but it would be enough. 

“Everything looks in order.” She said and signed the blank paper, her mind conjuring what should be there. It was a little risky as it wouldn’t work if she was new at the job, as she wouldn’t know what should be there.

Once the paper was signed she called a nurse to guide them to Peter’s room.

After that, getting Peter out was easy, they took the werewolf to the ambulance they arrived in and drove away from the hospital, the glamour washing away as they returned to their normal appearances. They drove out of the road and into the forest, parking on the last possible spot before the road became too small for a car to pass.

As soon as they left the ambulance Stiles touched it’s side. The sound of metal scraping against metal broke the silence of the forest as the ambulance slowly turned into Stiles’ Roscoe.

“Man! I still hasn’t fully recovered my powers, just a few glamours and an advanced transfiguration and I already few a little tired.” Stiles complained, his two companions nodded, they still hasn’t fully recovered their strength either. The three completely ignored the wide eyed wolf, staring at them slack jawed since the glamours wore off.

“The hell!” Peter cried out, not able to hold it anymore.

Who could blame him? He knew that they were powerful, having felt it when the mage and the Alpha visited him, but he never saw this type of magic before. There were books at the Hale library that spoke of it, but they had been mostly considered legends and myths at this point. ‘ _From where did this people came from?_ ’ He thought in shock.

“There. Now you’re free man.” Scott said with a smile.

“Not so free.” Lydia snorted. “You can not be seen in public for at least a few months.”

Peter grumbled under his breath, but didn’t say anything. 

“For today you’re going to stay at one of our friends, Jordan.” Stiles said, scratching his chin as he thought about what to do next. “Tomorrow I’ll find a secluded spot in the preserve and transfigure some trees into a cabin, it should be enough until we can find a proper place.”

Peter nodded slowly, but frowned. “But what if there are Hunters in the woods?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll ward the area, nothing will threaten you.” Stiles said reassuringly.

Scott smiled and continued where the mage left, “You are under the Circle’s protection, you’re safe now!”

It was crazy, he didn’t know those people… But he trusted them, for some strange reason he couldn’t understand he trusted them even more than he trusted his sister. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last month, but I'm back to normal schedule.

Two days later and Stiles could be found tending to the Nemeton, feeding it magic and culling any darkness that threatened to approach the tree.

He did it so carefully, with all the patience of a mother, and it showed results as tree was starting to regrow. He was alone for now, only Scott was there with, but the other teen stayed at the edge of the clearing, reading their chemistry book with a contempt look on his face – He hated modern science, but he needed to keep his grades up if he wanted to be able to provide for his mate on the future.

Still, the werewolf knew better than to interrupt Stiles as he tended to the Nemeton.

Soon though, the others started to arrive. Jackson and Danny came tumbling through the woods, with their chests heaving and their t-shirts clinging to their sweaty body.

Stiles rolled his eyes, those two were worse than even Scott and him. Without thinking about it, he send two spells in their direction, a cleaning and a refreshing one, as he did so he noticed that Jackson was wearing the amulet he made around his neck.

They murmured their gratitude under their breaths and sat at the edge of the clearing, reclining against a tree. And soon they were lost in their own world.

Now they only had to wait for Lydia, Jordan and Kira.

_**— X —** _

Peter’s nose flared as he took in the intoxicating musky scent of the man sitting in front of the TV. Since he arrived he was stumped by the man out of his own time, and now he was resolute in finding more about him.

He watched the Kitsune from the doorways for a moment before stepping into the living room, making as much noise as he could.

“Corporal Rhys! How great to see you.” He greeted the man as if they hasn’t spoke to each other in less than an hour, giving him his best sly smirk. He had brought whiskey from the kitchen and set it at the table. “Are you up for a drink? I would like to have a small… chat.”

“Uh, okay. But call me William. I ain’t a Corporal anymore.” The man said wistfully.

Peter cocked his head and poured two glasses for them. “So… William. How is the new era?”

“It’s strange I guess… I haven’t seen much of it.” The man answer truthfully, before sipping on the whiskey. “Shit! This goes hard!”

Peter chuckled and sipped on his own cup. “Not much of a drinker are you?”

“No, not really.” Rhys blushed, forcing himself to take another gulp of the drink. “My father would have my hide if he saw me drinking. He was a preacher you know, very strict man.”

They went silent for a moment as Rhys looked down. Peter was just about to open his mouth when Rhys spoke again, interrupting him.

“It’s so hot here.” He declared, taking out his jacket, exposing his muscular arms.

With the almost see-through tank top the man was wearing Peter could see his defined abs and large pecs. The werewolf licked his lips.

“It’s probably the drink, are you sure you want to keep drinking?” Peter said, sipping on his own drink. It wouldn’t do anything to him after all, it wasn’t laced with wolfsbane.

William looked at the glass for a moment before setting it at the table. He wasn’t comfortable with the idea of getting drunk.

“The TV is so freaking big!” He said suddenly, staring at the relatively small TV Deputy Parrish had on his living room.

Peter raised an eyebrow, before snorting. “That’s nothing, you should see some of the newer TVs. Though I didn’t peg you as a TV guy.”

“I’m not. It’s just… There isn’t much to do here.” Rhys said, whispering the last part, he didn’t want to be indelicate by complaining about the place he was allowed to stay for free.

Peter nodded, this place was quite bare. He them turned his whole body in the man’s direction and grinned seductively. “Well, I can think about a thing or two we could do by ourselves.”

_**— X —** _

Lydia and Jordan arrived not much later and while there was a slightly smudge of lipstick on Jordan’s face, they didn’t appear to have done much more than kissing.

“You’ll be happy to know that Kira is coming to Beacon Hills.” Lydia said, setting his purse together with Stiles’ backpack. They all cheered, even the Nemeton hummed, the Circle will soon be complete again. “Though, she won’t be able to Astral Project here tonight.”

Stiles frowned at that, “Tonight’s ritual was designed with the full circle in mind.”

“We should still be able to do it right?” Scott asked, closing his book and placing it inside Stiles’ backpack.

“Yeah, we will just have to make some small alterations on it.” Lydia explained and asked for the journal that was on Stiles’ backpack. The warlock had already started to create a new Grimoire, as his old one was destroyed when he died – Fortunately, he had linked the Grimoire to his life force. Stiles shuddered just imagining what their enemies could have done with his Grimoire at their possession.

Scott took the journal and gave it to her, she and Stiles sat on the other side of the clearing, completely focused on the journal, seeing what needed to be changed for the ritual to be successful.

While they did so, the others sat in silence for a few moments, until Jackson spoke, “I think I’ve found someone to become part of my clan.”

This startled the boys, even Danny, after all, turning a mortal was never something to be done without thought and care.

“The hell? It hasn’t been a month since we got back! How have you already found someone?” Scott growled, the thought that Jackson was closer to creating a clan than he was to creating a pack was infuriating.

The vampire rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like you hasn’t been recruiting, or did you forget the wolf staying on Jordan’s house not even a mile from here?”

“Peter?! He is not my Beta!” The werewolf spluttered and everyone around him rolled their eyes.

“Not yet, but I don’t give it a week before he decides to bond with you. Fucking charming mutts…” He said, murmuring the last part.

Scott eyes twitched hearing what he said, still as he thought about it, Jackson was probably right, Peter was likely to become part of his pack soon enough.

“Even Kira already has a student, there’s nothing wrong with me finding members for my clan.”

“That’s all well and good, what I want to know is why you didn’t tell me and who this mysterious person is.” Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jackson huffed, “I didn’t keep it a secret on purpose, I just thought about it before leaving to your house.” he said, touching his amulet. “My neighbor is an abusive asshole. You must know his son, he is in some of our classes, Isaac Lahey.”

“He is the one?” Danny asked softly, abusive parents was a hard topic for him, as he was abused by his parents on his past life.

Jackson nodded, holding Danny’s hand. “He was bleeding today, the scent of his blood tells me that he has high change of surviving the turning.”

“Okay, enough gossiping. Time to work.” Stiles interrupted their conversation, rising to his feet before helping Lydia up. “We have reworked the ritual, so no problems should arise.”

“Will it still do as it was first intended?” Jordan asked, taking the journal and memorizing his part.

“Yep! It will use the Nemeton as a focal point to create a bubble ward around Beacon Hills. It will allows us to know if any non-human enter the warded area and if they have bad intentions towards any of the residents it will repel them. It also tell was of any human touched by the supernatural, so we will know about any hunters in our territory.”

“Let’s get on with it then.” Jackson said, having already memorized his part.

_**— X —** _

As the Circle’s ritual progressed with a hitch, on the other side of the country a lone figure traveled through dense woods, dark fog spreading with each step, devouring any light that may have otherwise breached the trees.

The dark being continued on his search, walking with purpose to his next prey, when suddenly, he stopped.

He turned his head to the side, as if he was hearing something, but there was nothing for kilometers, any animal close to his location had fled hours earlier, the miasma of darkness that surrounded the creature being enough to scare them away.

“I see you!” He hissed and even though the porcelain mask concealed his features, you could hear the promise of pain in his voice.

He changed directions completely, his last prey had been unknowingly saved that day, but now he was on course to a much more interesting prey. It’s been a long time since he had felt something this powerful, he could taste the magic in the air.

Next stop: Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll liked! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️
> 
> You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan yawned as he parked in front of his house. He was drained after the ritual and all he wanted was to throw himself on his bed and sleep for two days.

He turned off the car and took his phone, smiling gently when he saw a message from Lydia, he replied before leaving the car.

He paused as he closed the car’s door, hearing a muffled sound coming from the house which sounded suspiciously like a moan. He focused his hearing and heard it again, a low groan coming from the house.

Fearing that someone was hurt he ran inside, going straight to the living room, where the sound was coming from.

“For Heaven’s sake!” Jordan growled at what he saw, Peter was practically on top of William, both of them shirtless as they kissed and rutted against one other.

The two jumped away from each other, looking startled as they stared at him with wide eyes.

Jordan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Put your shirts one.” he ordered after a second. He wanted to lay down on them for making out on his couch, but decided against it. ‘ _At least they aren’t having sex._ ’ He thought and murmured under his breath. “I need to talk to Stiles about that cabin he said he would build."

The two put their shirt on looking sheepish – Well, William was looking sheepishly, Peter had what could only be a smug smile on his face. – and the ex-Corporal apologized quietly.

Jordan narrowed his eyes at the werewolf, but let it go. “Did any of you make anything to eat?” He asked and then huffed when the answer was negative. “Take out it is then.”

_**— X —** _

“Yeah, sure. I’m doing it after school, should be ready by tomorrow morning.” Stiles said to Jordan, trying not to moan as Scott kissed and sucked on his shoulder and back. “Okay, bye!”

Stiles hangs up and contorted his neck to look at the man behind him, finding Scott watching him with rapt attention, eyes filled with lust and love.

“What I’m I going to do with you?” He jokes, tilting his head as to allow Scott more ground to mark.

“Let me ravish you.” The wolf said, his voice a low rumble as he embraced the warlock, wrapping his arms around him.

Feeling the heat of Scott’s chest on his back, the myriad of sensations the teen's sinful mouth brought as it attacked his neck, Stiles almost said yes, but he couldn’t, they had school in half an hour and they hasn’t even left the bed. Worse yet, his father was on the house and could come up at any minute now looking for him.

“Sorry my Love, not with dad home.” Stiles said and leaned for a quick peck on his mate’s lips.

“Ugh…” Scott groaned, closing his eyes and burying his face on Stiles’ shoulder.

He patted the wolf’s head, before whispering sensually. “How about this, after school I’m going to build Peter and Rhys’ cabin. You could help me break it in…”

Scott looked interesting, but sighed, “I can’t, mom asked me to take her dinner to the hospital after school. I should be there until late at night.”

Stiles nodded and captured the boy’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. He was breathless when they broke apart, “You will still sleep here right?” he asked against the plump lips of his mate.

Scott nodded, just as breathless as his human mate.

Stiles smiled and detangled himself from the teen's arms, leaving the bed. 

Scott watched his mate’s naked form as he walked to the bathroom, the wolf’s seed from last night, dry on his ass. He groaned under his breath as he felt his cock twitching.

Stiles stopped by the bathroom door and smiled impishly at his lover’s direction, “Aren’t you coming?”

He didn’t have to ask twice, Scott jumped from the bed and ran after him.

_**— X —** _

Stiles concentrated on the final touches, making sure that the structure was sound. He was sweating as the cabin creaked and groaned, wood slotting in place by an unseen force.

Normally transfiguration wouldn’t take so much out of him, but he was pouring enough power to make it permanent. He closed his eyes and with one last surge of magic, the cabin was finished.

He opened his eyes and stared with pride at his newest creation, it wasn’t perfect of course, he couldn’t transfigure things unless he understood the makings of each small piece of it, as such there was no appliances on the cabin. Still, it was a large cabin, with two bedrooms, tree bathrooms, a living room and an outside kitchen where they can prepare their food.

The cabin stood where before was two old oak trees, Stiles having used them for the transfiguration. 

The teen nodded, now that this was done, they just needed to furnish the place, which shouldn’t be a problem with Peter’s money. He leaned on a tree for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and recovering from exhaustion.

Once he was less tired he bended forwards and took his backpack. He took another look at the building and nodded to himself, feeling satisfied. He would ward it later when the furniture was brought in.

Stiles made his way though the forest at leisure, confident in his power to stop anything that may try to attack him. Still, he kept his senses open, alert to any danger to him. 

That’s what allowed him to sense a presence at the edge of his senses, he couldn’t discern who it was, but the way they were camouflaging themselves told him that it was an Alpha werewolf. 

He could fight, most likely he would win without much effort. Still, he didn’t know if the Alpha had a pack close by, so he decided that the best course of action was to avoid conflict.

Stiles was shocked though, that in the four seconds he took to make this decision, the werewolf had already crossed half of the way between them.

Without wasting any more time Stiles ran, using his magic to augment his speed. With any other Alpha that would be enough to lose them, but this was no simple Alpha. 

Having put his magic to other uses, Stiles lost focus on his senses, as such he cried out in surprise and shock when he was tackled but the Werewolf.

He looked frantically at the wolf only to gasp when he saw who it was.

“The hell Scott! Do you want to give me a heart attack!” He yelled indignantly, slapping the arm of the teenager on top of him, who was laughing at his anger.

“Surprise!” He said, grinned from ear to ear.

“What’s the idea?” Stiles huffed, trying to cross his arms, but Scott didn’t allow him, the wolf captured his wrists and pinned them over his head.

“What else could it be?” He asked with a devilish grin, leaning down until Stiles could feel his hot breath on his cheeks.

Stiles shivered at the sudden sexual tension in the air, just then he realized what Scott was wearing – Or wasn’t wearing would perhaps be a better description. 

Scott was shirtless, showing off his slightly hairy, muscular torso. The boy’s treasure trail went down until it disappeared under running shorts that did absolutely nothing to hide his bulging erection.

“Scotty…” Stiles murmured, suddenly feeling hot under his clothes. He couldn’t get any other word out as the wolf pressed his mouth on his.

Stiles groaned and opened his mouth, inviting his mate in, an invitation that he werewolf couldn’t refuse. Their tongues danced together in an ardent kiss.

Scott let go of Stiles arms and warlock wanted to reach for him, to touch the warm skin on his lover, but he knew better, it was clear to him that the wolf was on the mood to dominate him. Which Stiles wasn’t against, in fact, he loved it.

The warlock kept his hands over his head as Scott destroyed his t-shirt, moaning as the sharp claws glanced at his skin. The wolf didn’t break the kiss as he started to play with Stiles’ nipples.

“Scotty!” The warlock cried out, his body shaking in pleasure.

Pulling back, Scott admired his beautiful mate, his eyes shining bright red. He clawed his own shorts away, freeing his shaft, and slapped Stiles face with it, rubbing the weeping head of his hard member on the boy’s cheeks, spreading his strong musk.

Stiles inhaled the intoxicating scent and tried to lick the warm flesh. Scott laughed, making his mate blush, before adjusting himself so that the bulbous head of his cock was pressed against Stiles lips.

“Open wide, love.” He ordered in a growling voice, his eyes shining ominously.

Stiles did as ordered, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Scott didn’t waste a moment, thrusting his cock inside his lover’s mouth. Soon he was sheathed in the warlock's mouth, smiling down at the sight of his mate’s cute little button nose smashed into his pubes.

The warlock groaned around the cock, his tongue massaging it as he gulped, sending bolts of pleasure across Scott’s body.

The wolf snarled and pulled back, before slamming back in, his large, heavy balls slapping against Stiles chin. The human wanted to take hold of them, to play with them like he knew that Scott liked, but he wouldn’t do so unless the werewolf tells him that he can move his arms, which wasn’t looking likely to happen.

Scott quickly picked up the pace, fucking Stiles mouth with brutal thrusts, the warlock’s nose smashing against the wolf’s pubes after each powerful thrust.

Stiles loved the feeling of being used by his mate, he moaned around the shaft as his own cock twitched in his pants, he was close to the edge.

“Fuck! Sti…” Scott cried out, gaining speed as he got closer to his orgasm.

Before Scott could warn his lover he rammed his cock one last time, burying Stiles face on his crouch, and came, dumping gallons of seed down his mate’s throat.

“Gods…” He groaned breathlessly, looking down at his beautiful mate he saw that the boy had his eyes closed, looking blissed out.

Reluctantly, he pulled his cock from that sweet mouth and Stiles gasped, taking deep breaths. Scott leaned down and captured his mate’s mouth in a sloppy kiss as his hand traveling downwards to the warlock’s cock.

He was surprised though, when he found his mate’s jeans wet, Stiles had come from being used like a sex toy.

Grinning roguishly, Scott slapped his wet, half-hard cock against his mate’s cheeks. “You love it so much don’t you? You would do everything for this cock wouldn’t you? Look at you, cumming from having my cock on your mouth like a fucking virgin!”

Stiles snarled playfully and he moved his arms for the first time since they were pinned down, he grasped Scott’s waist and turned them both so he was laying on top of the wolf.

He smiled salaciously and grabbed Scott’s shaft, which was already showing signs of hardening, “I hope that wasn’t all you had to offer, my love. My hole is twitching in hunger.” he asked, licking his lips as he squeezed the cock.

Scott smirked and clawed Stiles’ jeans off, before throwing his head back and letting out a loud howl, his eyes shining brighter than ever.

**_— X —_ **

Laura Hale was out of her mind as she drove on her Camaro back to her hometown, a place she never wanted to go back.

Unfortunately she was needed back there. Her mother’s Emissary, Deaton, had called her and told her about a new Pack that had taken up the territory. She was mad at first, but decided not to do anything about it, not only was she the Alpha of a pack of two, but she had abandoned the land years ago. With a heavy heart she tried to ignore it and focus on her new life.

All was going well until Deaton called her once again, this time to talk about a series of _‘Animal attacks’._

She was tempted to ignore it – Especially after she looked and found nothing about animal attacks on Beacon’s area. – but she was a Hale and her mother had installed duty on her.

As she passed the Beacon Hills sign she shuddered, she felt like something or someone was looking at her, judging her. After a second it was gone and she was left gasping, No longer able to feel the strange sensation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll liked! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Putting the strange sensation behind her, Laura took a deep breath and drove in silence towards hers destination, soon she arrived at Deaton’s clinic. She parked her car and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she steeled her nerves, before she opened her eyes – Which now shone with determination. – and left the car.

Laura strode towards the clinic and knocked on the door, biting her lips as she waited for it to open. Surprisingly, it took only a few moments before the door opened, Deaton looked at her with wide eyes before he looked around frantically, seeing no one besides Laura, he motioned for her to enter before locking the door behind her.

Laura was surprised by the state of the man, the shiftiness, the red-rimmed eyes, it was so different from the coolly and collected Druid she remembered as a young girl.

“Deaton, what’s going on?” She questioned him with a frown, anxious to get straight to the point. For some reason she had to fight the urge to whisper, there was something in the air, a primal instinct was telling her that someone could be listening to their conversation at this very moment.

“Danger, Ms. Hale, danger.” Deaton spoke with a small shutter, “I fear that this town won’t survive the oncoming storm.”

“Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what the hell is going on!” Laura exclaimed, losing her patience with the skittish man.

“Someone, who I believe to be a Darach, has taken control of the Nemeton. I can’t even find it.” He said in a weak whisper.

Laura eyes widened in horror, after a minute or so of silence, she frowned in confusion, “This is a big problem, but I thought you brought me here because of werewolf attacks.”

“Yes, I did. I believe that the Darach is working for a pack. I have felt the presence of a strong Alpha around town, but every time I try to divine the identity of said Alpha I’m plagued by terrible migraines…” Deaton went silent for a moment, blinking as if he still felt phantom pains. “I fear that if I keep trying the damage will be irreversible.”

Laura gulped, realizing that she was about to mess with someone of unimaginable power. Deaton was supposed to be the strongest druid in America after all, if the Darach can not only block his sight but also cause him damage from afar… He is a dangerous enemy, of that she was sure.

She looks through the window as she heard Deaton explain the things he had noticed around town. She felt… She didn’t know what she was feeling really, just that something strange was going on, her wolf was restless.

This wouldn’t stop her from seeking this Alpha though, and if there was really a Darach with him, well – Her eyes flashed red and she steeled her resolve. – she would get them out of her hometown, even if it was through body bags.

The moment Deaton fell silent she nodded and walked towards the doors, a plan already forming in her head. She would first need to find them before she could confront them.

“Where are you going?” He asked, looking afraid that she was leaving Beacon and going back to New York.

Laura turned to him and her eyes shimmered with power, shining blood red. “If you can’t divine them, then the only way to find this Alpha is through the traditional way.” She spoken with a growl in her voice as she shifted to her Beta form.

The werewolf left the clinic without another word, she didn’t want to waste any more time, her nose flared as she took in the myriad of scents surrounding the clinic.

All the time she was there, Laura was so concerned about the strange things she was feeling that the werewolf never realized that she couldn’t hear the sound of the man’s heartbeat.

**_— X —_ **

“Are you sure about this?” Scott asked, standing besides his mate, his eyes alert as he observed their surroundings.

“Yes, I’ve been tracking the Alpha since they crossed the barrier.” Stiles replied, his eyes closed as he concentrated on following the Alpha with his magic. “They’re powerful, nowhere near as powerful as you of course, but enough that it is easy to follow their steps.”

“And they are coming towards us?” 

Stiles nodded, “They’ve been following your scent. To stop them from finding our homes I left a trail that will lead them directly towards us.”

They stayed silent for a few more minutes as Stiles concentrated on the Alpha as they drew nearer towards their position. Scott didn’t like that they are doing this alone, but there really wasn’t any other option, Jordan was at work, Kira hasn’t arrived yet, Jackson and Danny were meeting Isaac so the vampire could make his offer, and who knows what Lydia was doing? Scott certainly wasn’t about to push when she told him that she was busy and couldn’t come.

Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity, Stiles opened his eyes “They’re here.”

Scott closed his eyes and listened intently, no matter how good at sneaking the Alpha was, they couldn’t hide from Scott’s senses. His eyes snapped open and he zeroed on the direction from which the Alpha was coming from.

He stepped in front of Stiles, not because he thought his beloved couldn’t deal with this enemy – The Warlock could probably deal this Alpha faster than Scott himself. – but this was an encounter between two Alphas, etiquette dictated that the battle must be between the wolves.

The werewolf stopped at the edge of the clearing, her muscles tensed as she realized that she had walked on a trap. Looking at the Alpha, Stiles had this curious sensation that he knew who she was.

The wolves growled at each other for a full minute before the Warlock lost his patience, he rolled his eyes and stepped to the side so he would be completely visible to her. “Well, now that you two proved that you can indeed growl, how about we use our voices to speak like civilized humans, instead of wild animals.”

Scott snarled playfully, Laura’s snarl though, was much less playful, which set Scott even more on the edge, he was ready to gut this woman if she even though of hurting his mate.

Still, ignoring the animosity he felt towards her, Scott spoke through gritted teeth. “Scott McCall, Alpha of Beacon Hills.” 

She was surprised that Alpha had actually followed the other boy's instructions, she stood silent for a moment before growling “The name’s Laura Hale, the true Alpha of this territory.”

Stiles eyes widened when he heard her name, she was Peter’s niece!

Surreptitiously, he touched Scott’s back and used his magic to reach for the tentative pack bond that was forming between Scott and Peter, once he found it, Stiles send a message through the bond, calling Peter to this clearing.

Laura took a step forwards and Stiles acted on instinct, his eyes flashed brightly, dozens of vines came to life and wrapped around her before she even understood what was happening.

Scott gave him a quizzical look, never before had Stiles intervened in a werewolf dispute, much less when Scott was involved as he knew that his Alpha would always win.

Stiles’ only response was a pointed look, before he turned towards the struggling Alpha. “Let’s not waste our time with pointless posturing and violence. State your business, Alpha Hale.”

She continued to struggle for a few more minutes, for a moment it even looked like she was going to escape, but Stiles was having none of it and commanded another dozen vines to tighten around her.

Seeing he futility of her attempts she snarled savagely, but answered anyway, realizing that she had no way out. “I’m here to stop you!” She growled, glaring at Scott. “I will not allow you to hurt the locals, especially not with the help of your Darach bitch!”

Stiles snickered hearing her rant, the mere idea of Scotty attacking innocent locals was crazy, his Alpha was the most compassionate and kind man Stiles has ever met! That moment of levity though, was destroyed when she called him a Darach.

Immediately, the vines tightened around her, their force was so strong that they almost broke Laura’s bones.

“This is not only an insult of the highest order, but also a dangerous accusation.” He spoke, slowly and sharply, the dangerous glint on his eyes send shivers down her spine as her wolf whined in fear. “Take care of how you speak to me. Next time you call me a Darach, will be the last time you’ll ever speak.”

Scott whined besides him, though the motive of his whine was way different from hers, he just couldn’t help himself, his lover was so amazingly hot when angry. Ignoring him, Stiles loosened the vines a little, not enough that she would be able to escape, but enough that she wouldn’t die from asphyxiation.

“Whoever told you those things has been lying to you. No attack has happened since we started guarding this town.” Scott said, trying to ignore his bulging erection.

“We take the safety of this town very serious, our families live here after all.” Stiles continued, calmer now.

Laura snorted, “Do you think I’ll just believe you?” 

“No, we don’t think you will believe us. In fact, we don’t actually care if you believe us. If you hasn’t noticed yet, you’re completely over your head.” Scott said smugly.

“But, we also don’t want any violence.” Stiles told her as he heard the sound of a branch breaking under someone’s foot. “So if we can’t convince you, then perhaps he can.”

Laura looked at the direction the sound had come from and her breath hitched, her eyes widening in disbelief. There, awake and healthy, was the one she once abandoned. 

“Uncle Peter…” She whispered weakly.

“Hello, dear niece.” He drawled on with a sneer on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this chapter! Hope you all liked and let me know what you think down at the comments ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> PS: If you liked this fic you may also like my other fics, go check them out!  
> You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you it's a NSFW Twitter! ♥


End file.
